


Someone like you

by CharlieHarris



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHarris/pseuds/CharlieHarris
Summary: Flint is uncharacteristically cheery and Silver is determined to find out why. This also includes some terrible lines like, ''If it makes you feel any better, I've been thinking about fucking you for months.' Because seriously how could I not write that!?!!





	Someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> Arrrgh! So this is my first post and I'm terrified because there are some absolutely amazing writers in this fandom. I don't have a beta and this was written on my mobile so there are probably a few typos, pls forgive me if you spot anything. Feedback would be lovely if you can be arsed. It's kinda porny but some feels and angst in there too. Also an OC but don't worry although the character kinda plays an important part it's not well developed because it doesn't need to be a distraction from the boys - you'll see what I mean. I've kinda kept the characters/voices as authentic as I can but the situation and timeline of events isn't really accurate in any way.
> 
> I'm not sure if I've got the tags right, let me know if you think I should change anything or should add any warnings.

**Someone like you.**

The sparing session had taken its toll. Although Flint thought he had done a decent job of hiding it from his quartermaster, his shoulder ached almost as much as his...well there was no point dwelling on it. He made his way back to his temporary quarters, a shack really but at least the door had a lock, Silver had an annoying habit of barging straight in without even knocking. He stripped down completely, enjoying the soothing breeze and cooling water as he bathed his sun scorched skin in the old copper tub. 

He relaxed and stretched to fill the tub, enjoying this rare moment of solitude. The only sound was the distant song of the sea and the hum of cicadas. Despite what the crew thought, indeed what he encouraged them to think, he was only human and he had needs. Once or twice men in the crew had caught his eye, but it was a passing glance, nothing lingering, more of an appreciative gaze really. Silver bloody well lingered, like the proverbial bad smell, he couldn't seem to shake the man. The harder he tried the deeper he got under his skin, his words, his presence, his fucking coconut oil scented hair - it was an enveloping assault on all of his senses, it was unfair. He was pissed off and horny which was bloody ridiculous considering he was a grown man with a fucking war to plan.

Over the years since Thomas there had been a few disappointing and frankly humiliating fumbles which served only to make him withdraw further. There was no satisfaction to be found in men that were afraid of him. Silver wasn’t afraid, he wouldn’t just lie back and think of Nassau. He might match him in many ways, Flint knew that he was the strongest in a fight, but with words, thoughts and sheer will, it was hard to say. Perhaps Silver might have it in him, and oh how long had it been since he let another man take control, let another man make him feel something. 

It was hard to resist a few tentative strokes on his cock, uninvited images came to him of Silver tousled and sweaty as they fought, lashes fluttering as he submitted to a choke hold, Flint remembered the effort it took to peel away his fingers and how much he had wanted to replace them with his mouth, to bite, suck and mark the soft skin. Dragging his teeth across his throat and making Silver groan. He pictures too, the way that Silver pulled up his shirt to wipe his brow inadvertently revealing an expanse of tanned stomach, perfect and lovely like the beach at sunrise, he wanted to make the first marks with his fingertips. And, that trail of fine dark hair like a treasure map he longed to follow, how the sight had made him bite his lip until he tasted blood. 

He knew Silver had been with women, but once or twice he was sure he had seen something, caught a look in his eyes, interest or curiosity perhaps. In a different world if he were a different man, fuck yeah, Flint wouldn't hesitate, he would leave Silver breathless and begging...but yet...it wasn't, he couldn't and he shouldn't be doing this. He gave himself a few languorous strokes and spent himself gently over his fist. 

What he had shared with Thomas had been good and pure, it made him a better man, but what he felt for Silver was altogether darker he had a crushing need to make the man submit to him, and perhaps to submit in return. Thomas had been loved by James, Silver was desired by Captain Flint. It was harder to feel no shame for that.

\-------------

Since arriving in Nassau the crew had been restless and clamouring for leave, tonight they would go ashore and Flint wanted to make sure they were settled before visiting Miranda. He could then leave the men under the watchful eye of his quartermaster. It would mean spending an hour or so in the brothel since the first thing most of the men would go looking for would be women and rum. He hoped that Silver had other plans tonight, he would prefer to be left alone.

Thankfully his quartermaster was nowhere to be seen, and after seeing the set of his brow and curl of his lip, his men knew well enough to leave Flint to drink alone. A couple of cups down and Max made her entrance looking as radiant as ever in a yellow silken gown. She worked the room like a grand lady in her parlour, greeting her favourite customers, introducing her whores, and charming the ruffians into better manners.

Flint examined his finger nails with as much intensity as he could muster while Max made her way towards his table accompanied by a new girl. His lip curled into a snarl, he wasn't interested in cheap thrills, Max should know better, he had never indulged before and to imagine he might show such weakness, especially in this place with the eyes of Nassau upon him, well it was fucking insulting to say the least. He huffed to himself as he raised his eyes to meet her gaze.

But instead of introducing him to the mystery woman, Max ignored him completely and pulled out a chair at the next table, settling herself almost back to back against his seat. Leaving Flint feeling silly with a raised brow and sarcastic greeting unvoiced on the tip of his tongue. The whore joined her at the table and uncorked a bottle before pouring three glasses.

'I would ask you to join us captain but I fear your reaction.' Max opened the conversation without turning toward him and discretely passed back a glass of the wine. 'Take it anyway, you do not need to join us if you dislike company this evening.'

Flint took the drink quickly, to do otherwise would draw more attention. 

'She is lovely, is she not?' 

A sideways glance. She looked to be late twenties with deeply tanned skin, long dark curls and a broad smile. She was not tall but lean and athletic, with a boyish frame for a whore and a direct, confident gaze unlike most of the coquettes in the room. She was certainly attractive, vibrant might be a good way to describe her. The resemblance had not escaped him either but he pushed the thought aside, it would do no good to acknowledge such things. What the fuck was Max playing at.

'What of it?' He growled.

'I make it my business to know the desires of men. But you have, for some time now, been a mystery to me. I do not wish to take your coin Captain but I should like to know you are content. No man is an island, you are not Nassau. Please take tonight as a gift. Joan can be whatever, or whoever, you desire her to be.' 

Of course she was called Joan. He cursed to himself. 

'Not interested.' he snarled.

The girl reached back to pull half of her hair into a scruffy top knot, dextrous fingers pulling tight a simple leather tie.

'Surely you appreciate such a beauty?' Max teased. 'And would it not be a good thing for your men to hear that you spent the night with a woman...' 

Her carefully chosen words settled on his mind. That would indeed be a good thing.

Max and Joan drained their glasses and Joan stood to reach for the bottle, she offered to refresh Flint's glass and whispered into his ear as she poured the wine. 'I will be in room 8 for the rest of the evening, perhaps we could be friends.' 

She then raised her glass in his direction with a grin and a wink.

'Fucks sake' he muttered as he suppressed the hint of a wry smile.

'Allow yourself some happiness Captain. Everyday need not be a battle, nor a penance.' Max brushed against his arm lightly as both woman left the table and resumed their promenade of the brothel.

He watched through lidded eyes over the rim of his glass. The resemblance was fucking uncanny, especially from behind with her athletic build and narrow hips. He wondered if anyone else would notice. Probably not, his men were already well into their cups and would be more interested in the curve of a breast than boyish hips.

Room 8 he knew well as it was the most private room toward the back of the building and doubled as Max's personal office. It would give no one any cause for suspicion to see him enter the room, it would just be assumed that he had a private meeting with someone from Nassau.

He shook his head. He was Captain Flint and had no need of such weak pleasures. He had known great love, that could not be denied by all the forces of England, not even death could defeat it. Why would be seek comfort in the arms of a whore? And yet...

\-------------

**Close enough.**

Another drink had been sent to his table. Hah fuck that, if Max thought that she could get him drunk...he knocked it back in a single defiant swallow.

Joan and Max were still working the room, chatting and flirting with the men at each table. Joan was kissing cheeks and shaking her tight little ass as she bent over to refill glasses. At some point in her flirtations she had put on a sailors jacket, it fitted surprisingly well and from behind she might easily be mistaken for a lithe young man.

Flint adjusted himself and pretended not to notice as she blew a kiss in his general direction.

He heard the men laughing, but couldn't catch all of the conversation, not that he was interested in the slightest. He picked up a few comments, fragments... 'don't bother making eyes at the captain love', 'Flint's not interested in women', 'he only fucks his witch'...it was enough for him to get the picture.

Another drink arrived at his table. Beneath it was tucked a folded note with a simple message scrawled in ink, 'Are we friends Captain?'.

He threw back the rum, slammed the glass down. 

The main stairs were in plain sight of all and it seemed appropriate to take that route - it showed the men he had nothing to hide. The fact that captain Flint had gone to bed with a whore would certainly be lively gossip, but it was harmless really and would be forgotten quickly. His shit of a quartermaster wouldn't care, so why should he give any fucks what anyone thought. He saw the world in black and white. For Silver there were only shades of grey. Flint would take what he wanted and to hell with the consequences. 'Fuck' he was tired, he was drunk, and he wanted something more than the palm of his hand. If it all went tits up tomorrow then so be it, but right here and now he was heartsick of procrastinating. 

\-------------

**Secret smiles**

Flint slapped one of his crew on the back and smiled as he walked around the deck checking their preparations. 

What the fuck had the Captain looking, well cheery would be one word for it, positively giddy might be another. Silver must be dreaming, but no there it was again a genuine fucking smile. He studied closely, no surely not, Silver struggled to name it, but yes his Captain looked relaxed, like a man that had been well fed, fucked and rested. His brow unfurrowed, smile reaching his eyes with no trace of snarl and an unthreatening show of teeth. What was he missing? More damn secrets. It just wouldn't do, they were supposed to be partners damn it, the safety of the men and the success of their endeavours depended on Silver having full and frank access to his captain's innermost thoughts. Somewhere within the safety of his own mind he could also admit that he was a greedy and possessive man, the captain belonged to Silver, the demons, passions and secrets were all his and his alone.

A few discrete enquiries revealed that Flint had been in the brothel the previous night. Logan had heard from Charlotte that Flint had availed himself of the services of one of the girls but she couldn't say anything else, it was apparently supposed to be a secret. Silver was incredulous, 'you are fucking kidding me. He must have been meeting someone.' It was the only explanation that made any sense. But somehow the idea took root and John found himself imagining what Flint might have been up to, in a variety of increasingly athletic and obscene scenarios. When he least expected it, his mind would wander and conjure up images that quite frankly left him feeling confused. On occasion he needed to find a quiet place to deal with his aching cock. He knew that James McGraw was capable of love, of tenderness he supposed, but Flint was a different matter and for some reason it had not even occurred to him that this might happen. That Silver had missed it completely was perplexing to him, it was unusual for him to have such a lack of insight, a blind spot, especially when it came to someone that he spent so much time with, that he made it his business to understand. It was fucking frustrating.

After another day in the company of an unreasonably cheerful and relaxed captain, John determined that he would discover Flint's secret. He'd never known his captain to show such simple human weakness. This was something that he needed to understand fully, knowing Flint was his entire purpose, all of their endeavours depended upon it.  
They would be at port in Nassau for at least another week, he had time on his hands and he justified it to himself, it was his responsibility to make sure that his captain was in his right mind. 

\-------------

'What the fuck Max.' Silver exclaimed as she hustled him behind the bar.

'Shusssh cherie. You and I have been useful to each other in the past, and I know that I owe you gratitude for many things. An opportunity presented itself and now I see I must share it with you.'

Intrigued now he waited for her explanation but Max was taking her time.

'I have never expected payment from you, but truly I think we both know I am not a man to turn down opportunity, so please do fucking enlighten me as to the nature of Flint's recent visit.'

'It is a secret. Not gold, nor pearls but affirmation of something you must have suspected for a long time now.' Max explained.

Silver narrowed his eyes, 'so you mean to tell me, that this pertains to personal information and not a prize.' His tone was incredulous, but John Silver knew well the value of knowledge, the stories it might weave, the pressure it might apply, the favours it might buy. He just preferred to underplay his hand, for no particular reason other than his old habits feel more comfortable.

Max simply nodded, 'follow me John Silver. This surety will give you great power and I hope you use it wisely. I hear that you are to be king, and after this I should hope all things are well between us.'

She took his arm and led him into a narrow corridor toward the rear of the building, a tight passing space that he did not know existed, Max pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to a discrete knot hole in the panelling, 'this has happened a few times now...' she whispered.

It took him a moment to adjust to the light and as the scene became clear he held his breath. Flint was fucking someone against an old wooden desk. His back and arse muscles tightening with each slow, deliberate thrust, one hand pushing to hold the whore down in place. 

When he regained his senses enough to drag his gaze from Flint he focused on the whore. Still partially clothed in a man's shirt and jacket, but naked from the waist down. Tanned skin, long dark curls escaping from a loose bun, he couldn't tell from this angle if it was a boy or girl, although it hardly mattered. No one could accuse Silver of being slow on the uptake, what was happening was clear as day to him.

As he watched Flint pulled back and froze at the precipice before giving himself one last tug and shooting a perfect arc of come across the whore's backside, looking for all the world like some kind of obscene sculpture. 

'Jesus' Silver whispered. This was not his Captain now, not some vengeful immortal sea god, but for the first time Silver saw the man exposed - it was a raw and powerful experience and, he acknowledged to himself, horny as hell. He felt his own cock rise to give Flint an enthusiastic standing ovation.

'You knew?' Max asked, giving him no time to gather his thoughts.

'I suspected.' His voice breaking slightly. He needed space, privacy to think about what this meant to him.

'And what will you do with this knowledge?'

He replied only with an indecipherable shitty grin. He had no idea, he needed time to think, but already he could acknowledge two things. Firstly, that his instincts were correct, his captain did indeed want to fuck him, but secondly he knew how his body responded. He would not share that interesting detail with Max for all of the gold on the Urca.

'No one else must know of this.' 

'Of course cherie. This secret is yours alone,' clever Max acquiesced, prim and respectful before the king.

'I'll be back tomorrow. Send the girl to me and don't be discrete, I want Flint to know that I intend to make harbour in his port.'

Max nodded, that would be interesting.

Back on the Walrus lying alone in his bunk, Silver pictures furious verdant eyes locked on his, a strong thigh shoving his legs apart, rough fingers around his cock, and the scrape of stubble on his lips. Flint would carry on as if nothing had changed but Silver knew, he fucking knew, the world had turned on its axis. He would lose his balance if he didn't find something to hold onto.

The first time wouldn't be gentle. That might come later. But the first time would be a struggle, strength and will pitted against the other. This was a man that went to war for his lost love and he would fuck with a cry not a whimper. He imagined the captain wanted to fuck him, hard to picture it the other way. Would Flint hurt him? Would he take the time to prepare him, would he feel the cool metal of Flint's rings counter the burn as Flint stretched him open? John had a high tolerance for pain despite the convenient lies he told. He shivered, unsure whether it was want or apprehension, most likely both. He knew it was unwise, that he should have greater self preservation, but somehow he would force things to a head.

\-------------

**Sea salt**

John took a stool at the bar, resting his peg on the foot rest casually to ease the strain on his leg. He ordered a drink and was passed a bottle of rum and two glasses. 

'Back so soon Long John Silver', Rackham leaned against the bar and smoothed his moustache, clearly enjoying playing his role. 'Has your captain let you off the leash for a night?'

John slammed his glass down and grinned shiftily as Anne Bonny stepped from the shadows. 'Can I buy you and your...um bodyguard?...a drink Jack?'

'Come now Silver, we're all friends are we not, and I know your coin is not needed in this establishment.' Rackham smiled, almost genuine now and touched John lightly on the shoulder as he leaned to whisper, 'I'm not sure what game you are playing, but Max wants us close tonight. Do not kick the hornets’ nest Silver, we do not want your Captain unleashing hell here. Remember Anne and I are watching.'

'I have a long fucking memory Rackham. Now please do fuck off if you're not having a drink with me.'

'Good evening gentlemen.' Max interrupted with all of the tact of a successful madam. 'Mr Silver please meet Alexandria, our customers know her as Joan.' The woman turned and smiled broadly - unsettling John with her tanned skin, dark curls and startling blue eyes. 

'We shall leave you to get acquainted.' Max gracefully hustled Anne and Jack away with her, leaving John alone with Flint's whore.

John and Alexandria exchanged pleasantries over drinks. She was warm and flirtatious but Silver wasn't here for her charm, he wanted answers.

'So as enjoyable as this is ...' he interrupted, 'I must ask you take me to your room where we can talk privately, and tell me exactly what happens when Flint visits, I need every detail'. 

The whore was matter of fact, and explained in her soft accent how Flint was very particular, that he insisted her hair be tied up, for her to wear the jacket and to remain absolutely silent as he fucked her against the desk. 'There is another thing' she added, 'I'm not sure it matters to you, but after he finishes he always sees to my satisfaction.' 

'Beg pardon?' Silver narrowed his eyes and frowned, it was unusual that a man would care for the pleasure of a whore. 

'With his fingers, or his erm tongue sir'. She glanced sideways to catch his reaction.

'His tongue. Fuck.' Silver swallowed. There was one last question he needed to ask but could hardly form a coherent thought. 'Did he come tonight?'

'Yes' she had a sly smile as she cleverly answered both of his question. 'He came inside me less than an hour ago. I have not yet bathed.'

'Show me' he sighed, almost resigned.

The whore pushed up her skirts and bent over the desk, legs spread wide to display her still damp pussy. John could picture the scene, Flint thrusting between her thighs before plunging his cock deep and shuddering to climax. He stroked a finger over her opening and drew it back fascinated by the pearl of cream before tasting the tang of Flint on his tongue, sex and sea salt.

The girl twisted her head to watch as John groaned softly. 'Please continue' she urged.

Silver needed no further invitation. He unlaced his britches and pulled out his cock, already hard and greedy. Holding himself for a moment and circling at her entrance, he held his breath and closed his eyes before sliding gently into her lush cunt surrounded by the silken wetness. Just the thought of it was almost too much for him, the pleasure on the edge of unbearable. He moved in slow figure eights, grinding and rubbing against her, all the while trying to memorise the sensation of fucking into Flint's hot come. 

The whore pushed aside her hair to show him a small red bruise framed by teeth marks against her neck, Silver growled as he pressed his mouth over the mark and sucked hard. He vaguely registered Alexandria groan and made an effort to thrust, pushing into the wet heat. He wouldn't last long. There was no holding back as he rutted frantically and felt himself fall away as his come mixed with Flint's. Pulling away he quickly knelt down, taking his weight on the good knee and lapped softly at Alexandria's cunt, alternating between sucking her clit and licking the cocktail of come until she found her own release gently grinding against his lips.  
This had been the filthiest, and yet somehow least satisfying fuck of his life. He was left feeling raw and still wanting with his cock at half-mast. 

John had fucked plenty of women and fumbled with a handful of men but he knew this itch could only be scratched by Flint. 

\-------------

**The storm**

'He's doing what?' Flint was right in the madam's face on the edge of losing it completely. Anne was poised with her twin blades ready, she would do anything to protect Max but she was far from stupid or reckless, clashing blades with Flint was the last thing anyone wanted.

Max held out her hand to show Anne to hold her position and began to explain, slowly and calmly that Silver had deduced the situation for himself and demanded answers, '...and now because of your personal quarrels, my own property is placed in such a difficult and potentially dangerous situation.'

'It would not come to that.' Silver may be many things but that is certainly not one of them and Flint found himself affronted, somehow the suggestion that his quartermaster might lay hands upon a woman reflects badly upon him. 'In any case, this is not your problem I will deal with my quartermaster.'

'Come now captain, would it not be kindest to put Silver out of his misery, he clearly pines for you. There is no shame here and he asks only for your attention, would it be so hard to grant it for a few hours?' Max coaxed. 

'You have no fucking idea.' Flint snarled.  
Ah she knew, but her interests were aligned with John's and although a broken heart was indeed a steep price, it was recoverable, she knew this from experience. Besides was once not better than never.

Flint intended to deal with Silver with blind rage and indignant fury. Silver could best him with words but he suspects that John quite rightly still fears him in a fight. Eyes closed he slowed his breathing and summoned all of the frustration and resentment of the past months to the surface. He must stop Silver in his tracks. By force if necessary. 

'Room eight.' Max gestured upstairs.  
‘Of course’ he huffed.

 

\-------------

Flint entered the room quietly, half hopeful, half afraid of catching Silver in the act. He was seconds too late and instead walked in on the grinning idiot fastening his britches.

'Do you mind telling me, EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK it is you think you are doing here you LITTLE SHIT?'

'Beg pardon? How about you explain to me, because I'm struggling to comprehend, what you could possibly have been doing with your little look-a-like here.' John turned toward the whore only to realise that she had, very wisely, slipped quietly out of the room and left them to it.

'Hah she looks nothing like me.'

'Don't be fucking obtuse James. What we need to discuss is what the fuck we're going to do about it.'

Flint poked Silver hard in the chest, 'WE are not going to do anything about it. YOU are going to forget your fucking fairy tales and return to the Walrus immediately.' He ignored the tightening in this chest, 'I will forget this ever happened and WE will continue as before.'

Silver was a greedy man, a covetous man. If Flint could give it away to a whore, then a quick tumble wasn't too much to expect. His voice low, suggestive, 'I tasted you.' He wanted more, he could take it, he could take everything. 

Flint snarled 'What?'

'Her cunt, I could taste you there.' John touched his lips, lashes fluttering momentarily as he recalled the sensation.

'Do not mock me.'

'You taste like the ocean. I'm hard again just thinking of it.' He ran a hand down to outline his cock so there could be no room for doubt.  
'John. Fucking stop.'

'If it makes you feel any better, I've been thinking about fucking you for months.' John tugged his shirt over his head, stretching and purposefully displaying his tanned body. 

Flint struggled not to look.

'Mr Silver, know your place.' Flint's voice a warning, a dark whisper.

'Ah but I do you see, that maybe the problem...' Silver draped himself over the desk, thighs parted assuming the position, 'this is my place, isn't it captain?'

Flint had already given him his world, could he not be satisfied with that. He dragged his eyes to the ground and concentrated on his indignation, summoning up his last defence, 'you absolute SHIT'.

Silver pushed himself up from the desk, changing tack to fight the storm. He grabbed the bottle of rum and stalked toward Flint. 'I know you. When our minds are as one we can achieve anything, have anything. We could have this, if we wanted it, and unless I'm badly mistaken I believe that you do want it.' John paused for effect and took a drink. 'There is nothing to be afraid of...' slowly now to allow the words to have maximum impact, 'I would be gentle, and I'm an excellent fuck.'

Flint blinked, one brow raised, corner of his lip curling, incredulous and amused despite his best efforts. 'You think I would let YOU fuck ME?'

'Come now, I thought that you and I are way past pride being an issue between us. Perhaps if you could get over yourself you would like to come over here, get on your knees and suck my cock. You'll find there is much pleasure to be had in submission.' John gave Flint a filthy grin.

'Hah' Flint snorted, 'you and I may be friends now but do not think for a minute that I have forgotten you are a cocky, lying, thieving little shit John Silver. What do you know apart from a quick wank below decks?'

'I'm a quick study.'

'That I know to be true. So I would teach you then, is that your plan?'

'For your own benefit. Shall we start the lessons?' John held Flint’s gaze as he closed the distance between them. 

He took another swig of rum from the bottle, but instead of swallowing pressed his hand around the back of Flint’s neck and pulled him forward to meet his mouth in a forceful kiss, pushing his mouth open with his tongue to share the rum. A trickle spilled down Silver’s neck and Flint growled a ‘fuck’, before giving up the fight and chasing it with his flat of his tongue before he settled in the hollow of John’s neck, devouring him with biting open mouthed kisses. 

'You're wearing altogether too many clothes' John groaned as he failed to concentrate on unbuttoning Flint's shirt.

‘Lesson one. Shut the fuck up and bend over that desk.’


End file.
